A series of such modular systems is known from the state of the art, by means of which spaces can be structured, designed or decorated. These modular systems generally comprise a plurality of modular elements, which can be connected to one another in one manner or another. These modular elements can be set up to form, for example, dividers, partitions, suspended ceilings, lamp shades or other elements for designing spaces.
A modular system is known from DE 2 326 429, for example, in which a modular element is formed from two box-shaped bodies, which can be connected to one another. The modular element, in turn, can be connected to form further modular elements via external connecting structures formed on the modular element such that a wall is formed.
Moreover, modular systems are known, whose modular elements can be connected by means of a connecting element, such as a screw. Respective connecting structures can then be formed at corners of the modular elements, which allow screwing the modular elements directly to one another. A reliable connection between the modular elements can be realized by screwing the modular elements to one another, however, installing the modular elements remains elaborate since they have to be exactly positioned to one another so that the screw, for example, can be inserted through the corresponding connecting structure and be screwed in place. This is complicated in particular by the fact that should the modular elements be made of a plastic material, for example, the modular elements can comprise large dimensional tolerances, which are caused by a demolding process, by what means the corresponding connecting structures may not align in the manner required for screwing the modular elements in place. Depending on how the modular elements are formed, and in particular when the body is designed in the shape of a box, the modular elements regularly comprise deforming slopes, which may complicate a required relative positioning of the modular elements regarding installation.